Too Many Moons
by Chobit Kris
Summary: Its a completely different story taking place in Rini's future. Maybe some Yuri, no action in that since though, but love, but there will be conflicts and fights Dont start reading yet
1. Chapter 1

To many moons

Princess Saturn's Friend or Foe?

When everything was over, all the fighting, people declared peace. And even though there was no fighting, Hotaru Tomoe, Sailor Saturn, said there were still too many enemies on the way, so they needed sailor scouts. The sailor scouts, were tired of fighting, they couldn't protect anymore, plus they didn't believe her, so they all left.

The Earth was over populated, so they decided to become the queens of there planets again. Hotaru didn't move back. She had not taken her lady form, so she was not ready. They got new sailor scouts, the Amazoness Quartet. Ves Ves was the girl in red with her deep red hair, and she became Sailor Mars. Para Para with light blue hair became Sailor Mercury. Cere Cere with her pink hair became Sailor Venus. Jun Jun the tough girl with green hair was Sailor Jupiter. The new sailor scouts would be known as the princesses of there planets, if the queens had no children.

Serena and Darien helped train Rini and her new scouts. Also Rini was engaged. When she takes her lady form she is to marry Helios. They both were happy about it.

Hotaru trained alone. Since she decided to help the sailor scouts protect Sailor Moon, Serena decided that she should have her own place to train. Hotaru was very happy, and grateful for Serena's generosity. Serena acted like Hotaru was one of her own. She did resemble Darien anyways.

When Hotaru was alone, she trained or meditated. She was very graceful for the help of the old scouts. You see Hotaru use to train with the old sailor scouts. Hotaru learned to fight with Lita. Mina helped her become faster and more flexible. Amy helped her become smarter. Rei had taught her how to tell the future by reading the flame and a few priest tricks.

Hotaru was so scared about the enemy, that all she did was train for them. The outer scouts were proud that she stuck to her instincts, but the inners thought it was meaningless. Even if there was an enemy, the new scouts could handle them.

Rini decided that she and the scouts needed a brake to have fun with Hotaru. So she decided that they would all go out to dinner, movie, and shopping. A whole day of fun with her best friends, but this was going to be a surprise for Hotaru. Rini and the scouts looked in at Hotaru's gym. She had so many things. She was practically flying around the room. She was jumping and running. The equipment was cool too, but some was just stuff you see at a park, like monkey bars, I guess that is for training in real life case scenarios. Hotaru didn't transform yet, but man could she go.

The scouts decided to see if it was worth it and decided to play a little game. They rose up there hands and began to yell, "Mars star power!" "Mercury star power!" Venus star power!" "Jupiter star power!" Hotaru had heard them yell, so the scouts split up. Rini climbed on top of some monkey bars to watch.

Jupiter began to fight Hotaru. Jupiter grabbed her arms and got her in a tight arm lock. Hotaru didn't fight much to get out. Venus was going to punch her in the stomach, but Hotaru supported her weight on Jupiter and double kicked Venus in her stomach. Jupiter's grip loosened up, so Hotaru got out, and flipped up and over her. She grabbed a near by rope, and started to climb to the ceiling. Then she began to walk on the support beams.

Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars climbed up there with Hotaru. Hotaru was leaping beam to beam to get away, but that didn't stop the scouts. Sailor Mercury and Mars stood next to each other and began to throw some attacks. "Mercury bubble blast!" "Mars fire ignites!" Fire was swirling around the bubbles and was heading straight toward Hotaru. Hotaru transformed, "Saturn Star power!" She then used her glaive and began to scream, "Saturn Silent Glaive Attack"! A huge ball or energy shaped like her planet went straight through there attack, but the two jumped down and out of the way onto the solid floor.

Hotaru jumped down too and landed right in front of Rini. She looked into her eyes for a second, and then decided to transform using her crystal, "Saturn Crystal Power"! Her outfit was very little different than the first, but she had much more power now. The other scouts were not strong enough for her. They were not able to go past star power yet. Saturn skipped planet power, and if she wanted she could go to Super Sailor Saturn, but the scouts didn't give up.

"Venus Love Chain Encircle", Venus wrapped Saturn up in a chain of hearts. "Jupiter Thunder Crash" Sailor Jupiter's thunder hit straight on, because Saturn was all tied up, but after the attack, the chain went away. Saturn decided that it was now her turn. Saturn started her next attack, "Saturn Death Reborn Revolution!" The two flew across the room, and was knocked out. Now all that was left was Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars.

Rini stood up with her arms crossed. This was getting very interesting, now things are getting more serious.

Saturn started using her staff and not her powers now. She was chasing them and twirling it trying to hit them. They kept backing up and getting away, barely, but it worked. Sailor Mars jumped to Saturn's left, while Sailor Mercury went to the right. They had her trapped, "Mercury Aqua Illusion"! "Mars fire soul"! Saturn jumped up and dodged the attacks. There attacks collided and knocked the last two down and out. Saturn looked back at them, "K. O."

Rini threw up her hand and said, "Moon Prism Power". Rini transformed into Sailor Moon. She still had a pink outfit. Her mother told her that since she was destined to marry Darien that she had the blue from the earth's water, and the red was a sign of her older ness of the moon, so it was just a dark pink. Rini was still a child so her outfit was pink and it always will be as long as she is a child.

Rini stood in front of Hotaru with a smile on her face. Hotaru put her hands behind her head, closed her eyes and smiled. Rini frowned, "what is so funny"? Hotaru looked back at her with a loud laugh, "You, you actually think you can handle me. I thought a lady like yourself would rather put on some make-up and a cute little dress".

Rini ran straight towards Hotaru to hit her in the head. Hotaru grabbed and held tightly to her fist, and when Rini tried it with the other hand, she did it again. Hotaru smiled evilly, "Come on, just give up. We all know what a baby you are." Rini tried a kick, but Hotaru toke a few steps back. "Rini you are doomed when your guardians are down".

Rini was mad. "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Rini's attack was much stronger now, so Hotaru got the hit. Hotaru got back up though.

"Moon Crises Power!" Rini never used this before. She could feel all the power running through her veins. Rini grabbed her tiara and used her mother's attack. "Moon Tiara Magic!" Rini threw it at Hotaru, but she dodged it.

Hotaru laughed, "You missed". She took a step to the right and the tiara went straight into Rini's hand and she just put it back on, without braking eye contact. Hotaru smiled sweetly and held out her hand, "I knew you were ready for the next level".

Rini realized that it was just a game. It's just a game that her scouts started. Hotaru just pushed her to help her become better. Rini frowned, "Your mean!" Hotaru's outfit faded away and her regular clothes were back. Rini followed the same suit, and then sat down breathing heavily, "well that took the wind out of me, but you didn't beat me!" Rini forced a smile while Hotaru sat next to her.

Hotaru looked deep into her eyes, "you know you have beautiful eyes". Rini looked back at her, but said nothing. Hotaru spoke again, "but that will not help you win! I didn't even hit you and you're tired. We both need to be stronger for the new enemy!" The scouts started to wake up and head toward Rini. They went to there normal selves, and could hear everything.

Rini stood up, "New enemy! What enemy, this is just a game. There will never be an enemy, we are in peace remember? We have formed alliances with everyone. It's weird, no one can sense them, but you can! I wish you would start living your life. Come on, lets go outside and shop, eat, and watch a movie"! Rini stared at Hotaru's eyes.

Hotaru stood up and looked down, "I know there is an enemy out there. Please, you have to trust me!" Rini looked at the floor. "I do trust you but…" They paused. Hotaru cupped Rini's face in her hands, to made her look at her again. "I will go with you. I think it would be good for us to get out."

Hotaru had a feeling that something was going to happen, but she didn't want to worry Rini.

As they headed down the street, the four sisters were dressed in there favorite colors. Cere Cere was in pink, Jun Jun was in green, Ves Ves was in Red, and Para Para was in light blue. Hotaru was wearing dark purple and Rini was wearing dark blue. They had already went shopping, and seen a movie. Now they were eating outside a nice restraint. There were flowers everywhere. The birds were chirping and the sky was blue. Today is a perfect day.

When they were finished and about to leave, the girls heard screaming. 8 girls in in black were robbing the store. A girl with straight brown hair looked at the other girls. "Leave now!" The girls left, they got behind a building and transformed, "Mercury Star Power", "Venus Star Power", "Jupiter Star Power", "Mars Star Power"! Hotaru and Rini rose up there hands and screamed, "Saturn Crystal Power", "Moon Crisis Power". They went back in and began there speech.

Saturn and Moon were up front with the scouts in the back, "I don't think you should be stealing money here!" The girl looked and saw it was Sailor Moon. Saturn started in, "I am Sailor Saturn, the pretty soldier of death and destruction". "I am Sailor Mars, the pretty soldier of fire". "I am Sailor Jupiter, the pretty soldier of electricity". "I am Sailor Venus, the pretty soldier of love. "I am Sailor Mercury, the pretty soldier of ice". Then Rini jumped back in, "I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon-" everyone joined in, "we shall punish you"!

The eight girls laughed, everyone else just looked at them. The girl with long brown hair rose up her hand with a locket, and the other 7 followed, "Moon Eternal Power"! They all transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. The Sailor's all toke a step back. They just went to the last stage of the moon, but they were not sailor moon. Rini was.

Rini was mad, "What kind of a trick is that? You're not Sailor Moon. I am!" Hotaru was shocked, maybe this was the enemy. Hotaru froze. Rini and her scouts attacked, but the five other girls started fighting her and the scouts and Rini was in no shape to fight. When Hotaru grabbed a hold of the situation, she barely made a step before 2 other girls grabbed her from behind.

Rini and the scouts were trapped too, like Hotaru. The girl with brown hair walked up to Saturn, and stared into her eyes. "Are you really Sailor Saturn or is this a cheap trick"?

Hotaru looked her in the eye, "I am Sailor Saturn! You are the fakes, I don't know how, but I know you're not Sailor Moon. None of you are!" The girl laughed, "If you want you can call me Sailor Pandora Moon. The real Queen of the moons would probably like you alive. I don't know about the others. Maybe she would like to see your friends die".

Hotaru tried to bite her nose, but the girl jumped back. "You better start finding some manners; I should kill your four fake friends." She looked over at the guardians. The girl held up her hands with a wand in them and started saying, "Moon". Hotaru jumped up and out of the lock kicking the to sailor moons back. "Spiral" Hotaru started running as fast as she could to get in front of her. "Heart" before Sailor Pandora Moon could finish Saturn ran in front of the sailors and shouted, "Saturn Silent Wall". Pandora was about to finish, "Attack". Right as Pandora Moon's heart was about to hit the girls Saturn had made a purple barrier around the scouts, and Rini.

Hotaru stood with her hands out holding it up staring at Pandora. Pandora smiled, "You really are Sailor Saturn" she looked around. "I will spear you…for the moment, until the real Sailor Moon queen says what to do." She glared at Rini. "Bye now"!

She turned around and started running away with her soldiers. Hotaru put her shield down and collapsed. Rini ran to Hotaru while the others started to follow the soldiers. Hotaru started to yell, "Wait! I told all of you, we are not ready! We can't follow them, it could be a trap. We need to talk to Serenity," Rini looked at her, but Hotaru finished, "Queen Serenity". The girls started to go to the palace, and once inside untransformed.

Hotaru walked in front while the others followed behind with there heads down. She was right, the whole time, and no one listened. Now they were not ready to fight. Now they were unprepared.

AN: So what did you think of first chapter. The chapter's title may not make sense now, but I thought it would be alright. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

To Many Moons

Waiting Hurts

AN: Hey everyone! I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed this story.(note to self add people who reviewed nicely) First I am sorry for taking so long to continue. Second I'm sorry about the story. I finally read the star season comic books, but what I thought happened and what happened are two different things. The Amazoness Quartet did not go by the inner sailor names. They apparently each came from different stars or planets. Which I think is stupid because there sisters. I think my idea is a lot like star season's whole point, but I thought it would work. I feel so stupid for writing this, but for some people who want to continue reading, I decided to continue. I am sorry, for the mistakes. I hope you continue reading though. I will try to stick more to the books. I hope you have fun reading my story, and I hope I didn't make to many mistakes. So here goes the story.

First thing was first. Hotaru and the others had to speak to Serena. Hotaru was still in front while the others were behind with their heads down. When they reached Serena in the garden they all got down on one knee with their heads down, even Rini.

"No need to bow". The Queen signaled for every one to rise.

Hotaru stared into the queens eyes, "There are new enemies"!

"Hotaru I think-"

"I am serious! There are new enemies, and we are not ready for the fight!"

Serena was about to say something, but Rini interrupted, "It is true mother. We were attacked today at a restraint."

Cere Cere started in, "We were relaxing and everything seemed fine at the time".

Ves Ves jumped in, "Then we were attacked by 8 girls in black, who-".

Jun Jun, "could transform into Sailor Scouts, but not just any sailor scouts!"

Para Para jumped in, "They went by Sailor Moon, except one, she said we could call her Sailor Pandora Moon, but transformed using Moon power!"

Hotaru looked at Para Para and then decided to continue, "We were not ready, and even 'I' couldn't hold myself."

Rini looked at Hotaru who was looking down at the ground, "but we would have been if we would have listened to you." She was talking to Hotaru and not the queen now.

Serena looked down, "How many was there again?"

They all said together, "8!"

Serena sighed, she had thought there were no more real troubles left, I mean a thousand years of peace, who would expect more. "Did they mention anything?"

Para Para answered, "She said we were a disgrace!"

Ves Ves, "And the only reason why she didn't attack Hotaru or Rini was because she was not in charge of deciding."

Ideas started popping into their heads, "and" Jun Jun said with her arms crossed, "That she would have to talk to the 'Real' Queen".

Cere Cere started in, "and she acted as if there were a whole bunch of different Sailors left".

Hotaru looked at the queen trying to guess what she was thinking. Or what else she had to say.

Serena looked back into Hotaru's eyes, "it is very strange. Very strange indeed."

Hotaru had a confused look on her face, what did she mean?

"Only you Hotaru sensed this." The queen was now looking very weak, but her eyes were full of curiosity. "How come only you did and nobody else, when you were the youngest"

Hotaru was kind of scared, for some reason. Serena put her index finger on Hotaru's forehead, "And, how come your sign is showing threw, no one else's is."

Hotaru went cross eyed trying to look up at her head. Since it didn't work she just put her hand on it.

Serena backed off. "Well, you guys need to go train."

As the six started to leave she said, "Not you two. You two are to stay here, I am going to call the other scouts and when they get here we will all have a meeting. I want to meet you guys in the garden, when everyone gets here, is that understood?"

They both nodded yes, and she walked away.

Rini looked into Hotaru's eyes; they were so dark, and so empty.

When Hotaru looked back, Rini smiled cheerfully and they went threw garden. It would be awhile before anyone showed up, so they sat in the grass to think.

Hotaru's head stopped glowing. "Things are going to be so terrible."

Rini looked at Hotaru to check and see if she really said that, "What do you mean?"

Hotaru seemed so mature, that it was surprising that she didn't transform into her lady form yet. Rini wondered what was holding her back.

"I can see great destruction coming, so strong that I don't think any of us will be able to stop it."

Rini remembered when the outers said that about her. They were saying Mistress 9 would be one of the hardest.

"Rini?"

"Yes Hotaru?"

"What do you have planned for your future, when you are in charge and in your lady form"?

Rini was sort of taken back by this. She hardly ever thought about it, "I don't know. What about you?"

Hotaru smiled and looked down at the ground, "Nothing".

Rini looked at her, "You mean you don't know?"

"No" Hotaru said shaking her head, "I have nothing planed, but I always remember one thing, hope for the best, prepare for the worst."

"That is why you trained for so long, even after a thousand years, you didn't stop. I didn't believe you, but I should have trained. Nothing bad would have happened if I was prepared!" Rini slammed her fists into the ground and began to cry.

Hotaru put an arm around her and held her tight. She knew that Rini was starting to believe in her.

"You know Rini; you have already done more for this galaxy than you know". Hotaru was referring to when Rini became Black Lady and all the other times she went back in time. That was a different Rini though. That Rini had things bad as a small child, but this Rini had no troubles, but they were the same.

Rini blinked. She had no idea what she was talking about. She never did anything. And she would do nothing. Hotaru must be thinking of the time when Rini was told that a different Rini, yet the same, came from the future before she born and help the sailor scouts.

Hotaru started crying. Rini was about to marry some man she didn't even know. A different person met Helios not Rini. Not this Rini. Rini didn't really know Hotaru either. She knew her family and her scouts, but Hotaru knew the old Rini.

Rini didn't know what to do. Stuff was bothering Hotaru and her, and yet they didn't even really know each other.

"Hey Hotaru, I got an idea!"

Hotaru turned her head to look at Rini.

"Tomorrow, we can all, I mean." Rini was about to invite her other friends, but this needs to be Hotaru and Rini alone, "I mean. We, just you and me, can go out together and hang out".

Hotaru smiled, she had a chance to truly know Rini. This Rini is different and she will not do the same as the other. When the other went home she was happy and married to Helios, but this one could do what ever she wanted. This Rini acts different and she seems so much more secretive than the other.

Hotaru agreed to Rini's agreement. They both smiled. They both got what they wanted. Soon afterward they herd yelling. Serena was yelling for them. It was time for the meeting.

Everyone sat down on a bench shaped like a circle. Hotaru on the right hand side of Rini. Rini on the right side of Serena and Darien on the left hand side of Serena.

Serena stood up, "It seems we have a new enemy. Early this evening Rini and her friends were attacked by 8 girls who transferred with the power of the moon. The spared them because they had to talk to their leader. That means we have no idea how many there are."

Everyone looked around. They did not prepare any of the scouts for this. It was unseen. They had no reason to prepare them, none of them sensed it.

"Now," Serena continued, "why did only one of us sense it? None of us had any clue, except." Serena turned to Hotaru. She was waiting for an explanation, but Hotaru didn't know what to do.

Serena smiled, "I guess I have to ask a favor now.Scouts, Friends, I need your help. None of them are ready to fight. We have to be taken back to the training until they are ready."

"Unfortunately," Haruka stood up, "believe that they are in more shape than we are and there are problems on our planets too."

"Problems?" Serena asked questionly.

"We have started up are planet, and it is in a way younger than yours, we have much to do, and we have our battles too. I am sure they can handle this."

Serena and Hakaru were both standing up.

"Actually," Rei started, "They shouldn't stay for long".

Serena looked over at her with question, "what do you mean?"

Rei crossed her arms and closed her eyes, "I had to fight them for awhile then all the attacks stopped. I was not winning, but they only attacked a few times then they left. They were looking for someone."

Rei was cut off from thought. "I. I . I can't remember" everyone stared at Rei in shock. "They told me, but I can't."

"I remember now." Mercury added.

All of a sudden they seemed to barely have a few memories their about such a big event.

Then they seemed to only remember it happened and nothing else.

Serena frowned and looked down. "I believe you all should go home. We the defenders of Earth and the Moon will take care of this, No one else".

"What about us"? Everyone turned to the sound of the voice. "We are the true defenders of the moons, you are a disgrace!"

They started attacking the scouts. Rini and Hotaru were about to help the scouts, but Serena grabbed there hands and dragged them into the palace and into Rini's room.

"You two are to stay here no matter what!"

"-But Mom-"

"No buts!" Serena slammed the door and immediately they heard, "Moon Eternal Power!"

Rini tried to open the door, but it was locked with a key, and Serena had that key.

"Darn it!" Rini shouted kicking the wall.

Hotaru sat down on the bed and tried to concentrate on what was going on. She couldn't think though because Rini transformed and stared attacking the wall.

All of a sudden Rini stopped. Hotaru was surprised that she stopped, and even more so when she was staring at her.

Rini fell to her knees staring at Hotaru. "What is it Rini?"

Rini could only stare and point. Not only was Hotaru's sign showing, but lot's of purple flame was coming off her.

Hotaru was getting weak. She felt like her energy was flying away. She didn't know what to do.

She fell flat on the floor staring into space. Rini tried to make her move, but she was too tired, just too weak.

Hotaru stared at Rini with empty eyes. Rini began to cry and purple light began flashing of her. A Gold aurora was glowing around Hotaru's hand that was being held by Rini.

Rini was using her energy to keep her alive. They huddled together and just waited for something to happen. They waited for someone to save them.

A/N: what go you guys think? Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

To Many Moons

Attempt to Scout nap

AN: Thanks for the reviews guys. I know how I want this to end, but how to get there is hard. Thanks my few reviews, I feel like writing again! And I do plan on finishing it, but don't tell anyone, but I had forgot about the story until a recent review, also I have been grounded, lol. Us writers always get in trouble.

Rini clung onto Hotaru hard; she didn't know what to do.

Eventually Hotaru started to breathe normal again. Rini smiled, she put Hotaru in bed and right as she was done she heard a knock.

"Who could it be?" Rini thought. "Who is there?" She asked while holding tightly to her wand.

There was no answer.

All of a sudden she heard people banging on the door. Eventually the door came down. "Stop where you are or I will…"

"What?" said two of the girls were at the door? "The rest of them are tired too." She was now looking at Hotaru, or Sailor Saturn. She was about to step forward when Rini got in front of her.

"No!" you can't have her, she is ill, she can't defend herself.

"Neither can you" One girl pushed Rini aside and straight into the wall. Rini tried to get up, but she could barely move.

"Stop!"

Hotaru opened her eyes, "Rini" she said very weakly. Rini got up. Hotaru was about to stand up, but the girl picked her up and put her hand on Hotaru's forehead.

Rini was about to fight her, but the other one stopped her, "Now what do we do with this one?"

"Well, she is a member of the moon, I think we should let her live… for now"

They opened the window to go out, when the new scouts came in, "What do you think you are doing" they said in unison.

The two looked back, "Well, well, you actually think you four can handle us?"

Then another voice came, "Well with my help we can," Serena dressed like Sailor moon came out.

"What the hell is this? Where are the others" The girl holding Hotaru asked. The other just stood in front of her in fighting position.

"Well," Serena started, "Your guys left, and the rest of the scouts are very weak for some reason… Would you know?"

The girl growled and went straight to attack. "Tethys, wait, no" the other screamed. Right as she got close to Serena she was hit, and bounced right off an invisible barrier.

"Tethys, are you okay?" The girl was shaking the other one; she could barely open her eyes.

"Encleladus, take her and go. Leave me behind." Tethys whispered. The other girl closed her eyes, she couldn't carry both.

She stood up, "Damn you 'Sailor moon' it is not fair. I know you're the older one and who you are, but you have no right to use your crystal this early in the game!"

"Fair… Game…you are making no sense." Serena said.

The girl cursed under her breath, she laid Hotaru down on the bed and grabbed her friend. "What are you doing?" Tethys asked.

"You and I, together, will come back another day and finish this." She backed slowly to the window and jumped out and ran very far away bouncing in the air. The Quartet was about to go after them, when they were told to stop by Serena.

Rini held Hotaru close. "Mom, will she be okay?" Rini asked her mom.

"All the scouts are very weak, but that should be nothing that a little rest wouldn't cure."

Rini let Hotaru sleep in her bed. She didn't want to disturb her. The others slept in guest rooms. Serena didn't know why her, Rini and the Amazon Quartet didn't have the same effect.

Serena and Rini were very different now. Rini was less carefree, and Serena was much wiser. For some reason they felt they had to be.

Serena felt that Rini needed someone smart to help her. When she was young she had Luna, and now Rini seemed very distant. Amy, Rei, Hakaru, Micharu, and everyone else seemed to need to rest for awhile. A day or so and they woke back up, but they couldn't stay. Not everyone. Rei and Lita stayed. They told Andrew and Chad to take care of everything for a little while. Amy had many advisers to watch the planet. Mina had to stay at her home planet. It was too sensitive to be left alone. Hakaru and Micharu had to get back, but Trista stayed. Nothing bad could happen. She had a small planet to take care of, and she could manage, from Earth. Hotaru continued sleeping for a week.

Serena continued to train the Amazoness Quartet, with Darien's help. Serena was much harder on them in training. It was very necessary now. Rini trained by herself most of the time, in Hotaru's gym. Rini couldn't stop worrying about her. She would find her self staring of into space sometimes, and others she would be breaking things, and crying. For some reason, Rini was a mess.

"Well well well, what have we here?" An evil stern voice asked. She was upset, but still managed to keep that evil grin on her face.

Encleladus was standing next to Tethys. Encleladus was in a lot of trouble. She didn't finish her mission of bringing the Princess.

"Did you forget the mission?" Once again the lady asked but not really giving her a good question. If she answered no she would be in trouble. If she answered yes she would be in more trouble.

"Answer me!" The lady grabbed the arms of her chair.

Encleladus was about to answer with an "I am sorry", but before she could anything, Tethys stepped in front of her.

"I am sorry, it was my fault. I should have left, but that damned woman was getting under my skin. She was switching our words, and messing with my head. I attacked her, and I got hurt. She had a barrier that I didn't see. So I got hurt. It was my fault…"

Encleladus couldn't let Tethys do this to herself. She had to step in, "It was my fault too. I could have got Hotaru and left Tethys, but I didn't, I am sorry".

They both bowed again. The lady was so mad, her hands were shaking, but then she calmed down. She smiled again; she knew what was going on. She didn't mind, this may take longer, but she needed to seem like the nice one, like that Serenity one was the evil one.

"You poor child" They both raised there heads. They both had a look in there eye that said, "What did she just say". She saw it but decided to ignore it.

"You girls are like my daughters. We can get her again some other time; I couldn't lose either of you.

"You girls may leave now. You girls can take a break too. I let someone else take over from here". The girls looked at each other then bowed one more time and left.

The queen was alone again to her thoughts.

"I should have known I couldn't trust them. I have to be nice though. I couldn't have them on if they were going to continue to fail. They are to preoccupied by each other. I will have Saturn. Then with her power in mine, I will be the strongest in the universe!"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

To Many Moons

She's back!

AN: Oh I don't know if I said this or note before, but I have added some yuri. There is not major making out or even R stuff in this. So girls if you want to see Rini end up with a man, please leave. If you guys want to stay for action, there isn't any. And if you are none of the above then please enjoy what I have done, and please give me advice for my story. This is one of my main stories I write.

Hotaru's dream

"Oww… my head" Hotaru sat up from the floor and held on to her head with her right hand. It was pounding so hard.

Hotaru then uses her left hand to help stand herself up. She tries to look around, but there is nothing. No light at all. It wasn't dark, it was nothing. Hotaru held her hands out in front of her, and even though they were right in front of her, it toke her five minutes to see an outline of her hand, but she knew she wasn't seeing. Her mind has saw her hands and know what should be their. Her mind is just trying to help.

She couldn't do anything except walk, and so she did. She walked for hours, nothing. She eventually got tired of holding her hands out, and decided if she bumps into something she wouldn't care.

"Nothing is happening", Hotaru thought . She just walked for hours and hours. Nothing was going on! She has been in this nothing forever. She couldn't handle it, "what is going on, where am I, where is everyone else, how far does this blasted place continue!" Hotaru grabbed her head and screamed "What the hell is going on?"

"You know you could have asked earlier" A smooth calm voice covered Hotaru's body, leaving a blanket of ice all over her body. Hotaru turned around with her eyes as wide as possible, still no light, still no nothing to see"

"Who are you?" Hotaru asked. Her eyes were very narrow; she was trying to be on her guard the best she possibly could.

"Ha ha ha, silly child" the woman laughed. Hotaru was thinking, "That voice..." Something was definitely with that woman. She seemed so familiar.

"Oh you probably known me in a past life, incase I sound familiar to you".

All of a sudden the woman was right behind Hotaru holding her tightly. Wispering into her ear "We used to be so close"

Hotaru didn't know who this woman was, "but she seems very powerful," Hotaru was thinking wait that power" Hotaru's eyes went wide "that power…. It is mine" Hotaru didn't say anything, but her thoughts were going wild.

Hotaru tried to be calm cool and collective but couldn't hold back the slight feeling of being in her control, "I… I have lived to many lives."

A chin rested on Hotaru's should, "yes, you have, but all of that will change. I will take care of you, all you have to do is let me"

" I do not need your protection, I am the Sailor senshi of Death. The princess of Saturn, the-"

"I know who you are" The woman interrupted with a grin coming arcross her face. "You know I do"

"Yeah… your right" Hotaru felt so weak. "Tell me who you are".

"Not yet, you are still to young to understand"

Hotaru stepped away from her and turned to where she knew she was, "I am not to young, I am over a thousand years old! You know how the ageing system is."

"yes I know" The woman sighed "You show the age of your maturity, and you only die when you have done everything in your life that needs to be done, and you are wise enough to except it" She pause stepping back a step, "so you are as mature as a 15 year old, give or take a few years"

Hotaru opened her mouth to protest, but couldn't think of anything else to say. This woman always seemed to be step ahead.

"Why do you let them walk on you?" The woman began to ask a question.

"Who is "them"?"

"Them, your so called friends," The woman didn't smile, or frown. She just seemed so calm, like she knew what was going to happen, but she had to hear it.

"They don't walk on me, they treat me just like they want to be treated, and we are all equal"

"They never listen to you, they are weaker than us, you deserve to be the queen on top, but I guess you are to weak to do anything for yourself"

"I guess you would get along with them just fine then" Hotaru smirked, "because right now you won't listen to a thing I say."

"I have been listening, I need to know your opinions. Everything you think can change the future. I need to know how close to them you really are."

Hotaru glared, "what is going to happen to my friends?" " I would never put my life before them! I fight for them, without them I am nothing!" Hotaru was all of a sudden surrounded by light. She felt a strong wind, pushing her away. She tried to stand still, but she kept sliding back.

"You are still to young" That is the last Hotaru heard, and then she was kicked off her feet and then flew out of control into a empty everlasting room. She stood back up, held her hand in the air and screamed "Saturn Crystal Power!"

She held her glave tight, and screamed with all her breath "Saturn Silence Glave!" The sailor senshi of death through a purple energy ball into the air, with her glave and fell to her knees, breathing deeply, until she heard a crash.

Off in the distance she saw a whole. "there is an end!" With all her might she ran and jumped through the barrier and landed… in a bed. Hotaru was screaming very loud, and she was sweating.

When she stopped screaming she looked around. Everything was fuzzy at first, but she soon saw it was Rini's room. She was safe. "oww… my head…" The door slammed open and Rini came running in and jumped on Hotaru and gave her a tight hug.

"Oh Hotaru, are you ok. I was so worried."

Hotaru calmed down, she just held Rini close, "I am fine, I just have a head-ache." Rini let Hotaru loose and stood up.

"I have been training really hard you know, everyone is getting ready for the war…" Rini let her head down. "Those women haven't come back, but I trust you. I know this isn't the end."

Hotaru gave a small smile "Rini that was in the past, lets just train for their return, or any other harm that might come to your planet".

"This is our planet, you deserve to be a defender of Earth as much as the next scout"

Serena and the quartet came in the room. Serena smiled, "I am glad you are awake, I hope that you slept well".

Hotaru couldn't help but ask, "how long have I been asleep"

Para Para decided to answer "a week, we worried"

Hotaru stood up, her knees started to give out, but controlled herself. "I need to walk around a bit and eat, and then I will be ready to train again".

"you still need to rest!" Rini said protectively.

"Don't worry "mom" I'll live" Hotaru said playfully to Rini. Rini gave her a glare, but couldn't help but smile.

Hotaru was just walking around the room at first thinking. Eventually Serena and the quartet left, but Rini stayed. She just sat on the bed and watched.

Hotaru all of a sudden remembered her dream, "Rini, I think I seen the "queen", the woman who all those girls were claming was going to be the new ruler."

"when?"

"in my dream"

"what did she say"

"I can't remember… my dream is such a blur to me now. Something about choices, about my friends…"

Rini was worried about this dream, something about it wasn't good. "Hey Hotaru, lets go get something to eat".

Hotaru nodded her head and followed Rini out of the room. "It is chow time!"

TBC


End file.
